The goal of the University of Wisconsin Paul Calabresi K12 Clinical Oncology Award is to produce successful, highly qualified clinical investigators who are committed to an academic career in patient related oncology research. These investigators will be capable of leading and managing independent clinical oncology research programs and of interacting with basic, clinical, and translational researchers in collaborative team settings. This application describes a flexible career development program with a tumor-type specific, multi-disciplinary approach to the conduct and design of hypothesis-driven clinical trials. To accomplish this goal, the specific objectives of the program are to: 1) train medical, surgical, or radiotherapy oncologists and other appropriate candidates in clinical oncology research by providing a mentoring and didactic program in oncology, biostatistics, ethics, communication, and regulatory issues; 2) train researchers in the skills necessary to translate basic cancer research results into clinical therapeutic trials, so as to work effectively in a collaborative team research setting for clinical research; and 3) develop academic leaders by acquisition of expertise in a multi-disciplinary, tumor-type specific research and by mentorship in professional career development. Dr. Joan Schiller will serve as the Program Leader. Individualized training programs, based on a core didactic requirement, will be developed in conjunction with the UW K30 (Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program). All trainees will be mentored by a clinical and lab-based mentor and the Program Leader. The Advisory Committee will monitor the progress of all trainees and evaluate and monitor overall effectiveness of the training program. Additional resources of the UW, which will be available to the trainees, include the UW Comprehensive Cancer Center, the McArdle Institute for Cancer Research, the UW GCRC, the Phase I Experimental Therapeutics Program, the Phase II Clinical Trials Consortium, UWCCC Biostatistics and Biomedical Computing resources, and strong ties to the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Since this grant recruited its first trainee in May 2001, 7 individuals have been accepted into the program as clinical instructors (4 of whom were recruited from outside the UW). Four of the 7 are women, and 2 of the 7 are NIH-defined minorities. Three of the 7 are still in training. Of the 4 who have completed the program, 3 have faculty positions and are active in clinical oncology research. Major changes made to this application include allowing the academic title of Assistant Professor, where clinically appropriate. [unreadable] [unreadable]